


Physical examination

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 一次身体检查





	Physical examination

**Author's Note:**

> 路人 X Jason  
人物属于他们，ooc属于我  
作者丧心病狂

身体检查的时间故意预约在工作日，所以Jason是幸运的，走进检查科的时候，工作人员远远多于前来体检的人。

他松了口气，起码不需要把时间浪费在无谓的排队上。Wayne给到福利院的补贴还挺丰富，明明是一家私人医院，却出现在他这个福利院青少年体检单位的范围内。但好在这里的设备要比其他医院的要高级，就连他现在坐的等候区的椅子都要柔软许多。

被护士带去外科室时，Jason还在想着下周科学比赛设计初稿的事。

“医生。”护士为他开了门，朝里面的人招呼着。

“请坐。”医生点头，声音透过白色的口罩传出来有些闷闷的，冰蓝的眼睛看了看床上，示意他走过去。放下Jason的记录表，开始从柜桶里抽出一次性的橡胶手套。

护士贴心的关上了门。

年轻的医生手指白皙而修长，手指用力地撑开那白色的手套时显得意外的性感，肌肤摩擦橡胶时发出的黏滑的声响让床上的Jason很不自在。末了，他还弹了一下手套。

清脆的声音让男孩心里一紧。

“请把衣服脱下，放在篮子里。”医生走到Jason面前，眼神毫无波澜地看着他脱下一件又一件衣服，直至剩下一件单衣才示意他停下。“放轻松。”带着冷冰冰的语调，随后贴上了他的肩膀，不轻不重地按捏着。

时值四月，空气中还杂夹着微凉。冰凉的手透过单薄的布料覆上他的身体，还是令他情不自禁地颤了一下。感觉到男人沿着自己的颈部划过锁骨停留在胸前，再从肋骨滑到蝴蝶骨…不知是对方有意与否，双手划过男孩的胸前时，还用拇指擦过乳尖。

被冷得一激灵，Jason猛地低下头，刚好两人的发丝交缠在了一起。

对方还在环住男孩的身体，揉按他的脊椎和后腰，蓝眼睛不知看着Jason身上的那一处。过度认真与严肃地神情令Jason一边祈祷对方听不到自己跳得异常剧烈的心跳，一边无地自容地盯着地板，顺带看着对方穿的那双发亮的皮鞋。

身体检查会是这样的吗？

“坐直。”男人拍拍他的后背。简单的指令却让Jason像个被揭穿了错事的孩子般心虚地用力直起腰，等反应过来才发现两人的距离近地不合常理。面前的黑色脑袋几乎要埋进自己的颈窝，即使戴着口罩也能听到医生闷闷的呼吸声。背后的动作忽然停下，对方的双手转而撑在他的两侧。

“你坐太里了。”所以才需要探着大半个身体去摸他的背部。

再一次对上那双毫无波澜的蓝眼睛，Jason无措地连忙挪动着往前坐了些。却不小心用膝盖蹭到对方的大腿缝隙，男孩吓得猛地避开，小心翼翼地瞄了对方一眼。好在对方看起来并没有在意，最后骨骼检查简单地收了尾。

但他知道，这糟糕的一切还没结束。

“接下来，请把裤子脱下，趴在床上。”用平静的语调发出Jason所抗拒的指令，男人转身在抽屉里找着什么，留下Jason背对着他尴尬又别扭地卸下裤子。直至下身空荡荡的，便趴在床上把自己埋在臂弯里。

这没什么。男孩自我安慰着，又不是没这么做过。

身后传来液体从软管挤出的噗噗声。

埋在手臂里的力度紧了紧。

大坨冰凉的粘液缓缓地从自己的股沟流过后穴滴落在内裤里，Jason倒吸了口气。“放轻松。”语调又是带着丝毫没有让人放松的情绪，对方的左手停在男孩的臀瓣上捏了捏，下一秒Jason就感觉到异物猛地入侵的痛感。

Jason咬紧自己的脸颊内壁，克制着不让自己发出痛呼。停留在臀瓣上的手有技巧地揉按着，体内的手指却完全没有要出来的意思，反而往更里面探索。不适与羞耻让Jason紧紧地扯住床单，痛软了的双腿更是让身体的重心压在床上，呈现了一副待人宰割的状态。

感觉后穴被扩开了些，紧致又敏感的肠道简直让他深刻地在脑内描绘到对方的两只手指是如何按开自己的通道，如何探进去的。

就像在开发什么未知领域，男人谨慎又迫切地打开他。

该死的居然他还硬了。

半勃的性器暴露在空气中，莫名的空虚刺激他的神经，Jason往前挪了下，偷偷借床沿掩盖自己已经兴奋的事实。

猛然间，Jason感觉到自己的后腰像是被一股电流击中般，酥麻的感觉令他顾不上自尊与羞耻、叫了出声。声调不如他变声期后的低沉，他惊慌地捂住嘴。后面的人顿了下，便猛地往那处发起进攻，两指的扩张更是变成三只手指。

陌生又刺激的快感如洪水般向他袭来，掩过之前所有的不适，前端已经分泌出精液，埋在臂弯里的脑袋更是如缺氧般用力仰起头喘气。呻吟被他用力克制在咽喉里，医生不满地拍打他的屁股。委屈与恐惧令Jason叫了出来。

手指从他体内抽了出去，臀部下意识地往后翘了翘，后穴在用力吸附着，像是在挽留。感觉到对方走开了，Jason内心的失落感爬满了全身。他知道自己的渴求，更是唾弃希望被一个男人的阴茎填满的自己。

刚准备忍着射精的欲望转身穿上裤子，后面穿来的皮带解扣的金属撞击声顿时让Jason方才沉下的情绪顿时复燃。他害怕又期待地想要撑起早已酥麻的身体，下一秒却被按了下去。男人粗暴地按住他的后背，另一只手扶住自己已经带上安全套的阴茎，用力地推进他的体内。

变调的呻吟脱口而出。

两人都舒服地叹了口气。

动作一次比一次剧烈，两人的呼吸变得越来越急促。不满于位置的阻碍，男人伸手环过Jason的胯部提了起来——前端被粗略擦过、体内的性器更是顶到了前所未有的深度，Jason再次克制不住地叫出声。他在剧烈的顶撞中转过头，早已被情欲熏红的眼角以及布满泪水的眼睛瞟了一眼男人：那双波澜不惊的眼睛此刻如同狂澜、侵略性地吞噬他的灵魂。

他感觉抽插的速度变得更快了。

灵魂像是飘到了天国的高度，在一次猛烈的深入中，Jason释放了，精液弄脏了洁白的床单。

昏睡前，背后传来钻心的痛。

就像是场梦、

Jason站在浴室的蓬头下任由热水浇灌。他在一间普通病房醒来，没有外科室那张铁床、没有那位黑发蓝眼的医生，只有一位护士告诉他，在他体检过程中因为劳累过度而昏睡过去了。

之前疯狂的一切只是一个不切实际的梦。

Jason摇摇脑袋将脑海里的那双冰蓝的眼睛赶走。他恍惚地走到镜子前擦干身体，忽然想起什么似地转过身——一个肩膀上粉色的齿印肆无忌惮地展现在他眼前。

要是这是场梦就好了。

男孩这么想。


End file.
